This application is the US national phase of PCT application PCT/DE99/00980 filed Mar. 31, 1999 with claim to the priority of German patent application 19818457.3 itself filed Apr. 24, 1998.
The invention relates to an adjustable table for a monitor and a keyboard of an EDP system, the table having at least one telescoping column with a fixed part and a movable part and a table top on which a subpanel is pivotal about an axis parallel to a front edge of the table top.
Tables for EDP systems are used in many applications as work spaces for persons of different sizes. Although the tables are normally adjustable with respect to height and even usually tippable about a longitudinal axis, they typically have the disadvantage that the distance from the head of the user to the monitor and the angle of inclination of the head of the user change when the table is used by people of different size.
It is an object of the invention to provide a table where a predetermined angle of inclination of the head of a user directed at the monitor of an EDP system mounted on the table can be adjusted independently of the size of the user in a simple manner.
This object is attained for a table of the above-described type in that the subpanel is connected via a strut with the fixed part of the telescoping column.
Thus an adjustable table for an EDP system can have a monitor and a keyboard, the table having a telescoping column with at least one fixed part and one movable part and a table top on which a subpanel is pivotal about an axis parallel to a front edge of the table top. The subpanel is connected via a strut with the fixed part of the telescoping column.
With the table according to the invention the arrangement of the monitor of the EDP system on the table-top subpanel which is pivotal about an axis that extends parallel to the front edge of the table top, with the table top supported by at least one strut, ensures that when the movable part of the telescoping column is moved relative to the fixed part of the telescoping column, i.e. the table-top height is adjusted, the angle of the table-top subpanel on which the monitor of the EDP system is mounted is automatically changed such that the user of the EDP system looks at the same angle at the monitor of the EDP system. This positioning is achieved with the table according to the invention by the strut connected to the telescoping column in a remarkable manner without the help of additional adjustment motors and solely through the relative movement of the movable part of the telescoping column relative to the fixed part thereof. The length of the strut is set such that for example in the seated position of a user it produces a predetermined ergonomically comfortable angle of inclination of the head of the user while looking at the monitor of the EDP system. As a result of the interaction of the various parts of the table according to the invention only under these circumstances is the inclination angle even maintained when the movable part of the telescoping column moves upward out of the fixed part in a raised position of the table in which the EDP-system user is standing.
According to a preferred embodiment the strut is connected to a floor plate that carries the telescoping column.
According to a preferred embodiment of the table according to the invention a pivot axis of the subpanel is set 2 cm to 5 cm below an upper surface of the table top. In this manner on the one hand there is an ergonomically very comfortable angle of the head of the user looking at the monitor and on the other hand the monitor lies somewhat below the overall table-top upper surface so that the user can easily see over the monitor out into the surrounding space so as to more easily make contact with other people and to be able to communicate from the work space unhindered in all directions.
The strut is preferably connected by a hinge to an underside of the subpanel. This is a very simple connection of the strut to the subpanel. The strut is pivotally mounted in a recess in the fixed part of the telescoping column. This ensures a simple but robust connection of the strut to the telescoping column.
According to a further important feature of the table according to the invention, the fixed part of the telescoping column has a plurality of vertically offset recesses. This ensures that the strut can be fitted in a bore at a plurality of different levels so that the inclination angle of the subpanel and thus the angle of the head of a user relative to the monitor of an EDP system is also settable ergonomically optimally for users of different sizes.
The table according to the invention can have according to a preferred embodiment two struts which are pivotally mounted in respective bores in the fixed part of the telescoping column. In this manner the table according to the invention an be overall quite strong.
In order to provide more foot space, as a further feature the telescoping column is inclined at an angle of 10xc2x0 to 20xc2x0 from the vertical toward a user.
In order to be able to change the angle of the subpanel simply relative to the table top, the strut is formed of an upper partial strut element and a lower partial strut element that are connected together by a threaded sleeve.
Further adjustability for setting height is achieved when the fixed part of the telescoping column is provided with an outrigger to which the strut is connected. In the lowest position of the table top the strut extends nearly over the entire width of the table top but below it so that a longer strut is available for setting the height of the table top.
According to a further preferred embodiment the strut is braced with its free end on a bar extending at an angle to the vertical from the fixed part of the telescoping column so that the strut does not need to be fixedly connected to the telescoping column and the force can be conducted at a constant angle to the telescoping column.
To this end the strut is fixed on the subpanel so that the subpanel can be loaded and above all the subpanel is subject to less vibration which makes it harder to look at the monitor.
With respect to simplicity of construction it is preferably that the free end of the strut is formed as a slide surface. Alternatively a roller is provided on the free end of the strut.
In order to prevent the strut from lifting off the bar the free end of the strut engages in a lateral groove of the bar.
In order to be able to vary the angle of the subpanel the inclination of the bar is variable.
The stability of the table is increased when the bar is supported by its free end on the floor, thereby taking the function of a table leg and thus replacing the floor plate.